


3am

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam in a Corset(mentioned), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Written for the prompt: “It’s three in the morning.”





	3am

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note: ** **Written for the prompt:**

_“It’s three in the morning.”_

** Warnings: ** **Mentions of crossdressing, incest.**

**3am**

Dean wasn’t a morning person. If it were up to him he would sleep until well past noon every day, though he never got the chance with the life he lived. It wasn’t that he wasn't accustomed to his lot in life; and getting up early -often before dawn- was one of the things he learnt to deal with years ago. Still this was ridicules; even for Sammy who was typically up early in the morning by choice. Glaring, Dean turned his head toward the sound of his brother getting ready for the day. Glancing at the nightstand between their two beds, Dean’s eyes widened before he spoke which caused Sam to jump.

“Sammy, it’s three in the morning. Why are you getting up before the sun has even thought about coming up?”

There was a multitude of reasons Dean had heard through their lives for why Sam would be up at the crack of dawn, most of which made Dean wonder if perhaps Sam had bit hit a bit too hard during their training as kids. Still, this one took the cake.

“Well I was just… wanted to get ready for when you woke up.”

Raising his eyebrow, Dean sat up and looked at his brother who was standing in the middle of the room in his sleep pants, his chest bare, still covered in marks from their previous night. It had only been a few hours ago they had fallen asleep, Dean laying beside the taller man after a long session in bed.

“Sammy, why the hell would I be up anytime even close to now? I don’t know if you noticed; however I enjoy sleep, what the hell would I get up for at three in the morning? And what did you mean by being ready for me?”

It was then that Dean saw the bag his brother was half-hiding behind his legs. It was a solid black, the bag just barely peaking out from behind Sam’s leg. Waiving his hand toward the direction of the bag, Dean bit back a groan at seeing the time once again on the clock. He had almost been able to get his four hours before whatever it was Sammy had planned interrupted his sleep.

“You might as well tell me what you’re trying to hide, we both know I’ll just drag it out of you later.”

With a long sigh, Sam nodded his head before tossing the bag to Dean. Instead of catching the bag, Dean watched it land on his legs before he opened the plastic. There was just enough light in the room from the partially closed bathroom door Dean could make out the contents of the bag. Inside was something he never thought he would see, at least not from Sam.

“Sammy?”

Dean couldn’t help the way his voice rose up in question while pulling out the contents inside the bag, suddenly no longer tired as he looked at what he pulled out.

“You mentioned how you missed the damn things, so I figured I could give it a chance… and I would need at least some time to try and figure out how to get the stupid thing on. I really didn't mean to wake you, Dean… well not for a while anyways.”

Setting the items along the bed, Dean turned his heated gaze to Sam who was still standing there, waiting for his response. “Sammy,” began Dean, licking his lips. “If this is why? You can wake me up any time.”

Sam grinned, leaning forward to kiss Dean before gathering his things and making his way to the bathroom to change. For his part, Dean leaned back on the bed and waited, closing his eyes to hopefully catch a few minutes sleep before Sam came back out. It would take time for the giant to figure out how to put on the outfit anyways. Corsets weren’t exactly easy, and if he knew his brother, Sam would want to take the time to make the outfit as authentic as possible. Maybe waking up at three in the morning wasn't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
